You've got to be kidding me!
by Draconis Malfoy-Potter
Summary: On Hold! Yuki's sick! Oh Kami what could possibly be wrong with Yuki...he's what...? This is a collaboration between TaraYukiUesugi and myself. I need someone who wants to adopt this fic.


**Title: "You've got to be kidding me!"**

**Summary: What! Yuki's Pregnant! M-preg. Yuki/Shu**

A small pink fluff of hair was floating across the floor, down the hallway, and stopped in front of a closed door. The owner of the hair raised himself to his knees and slowly turned the door knob, holding his breathe to not wake the monster within. When the door was open and all was still normal the small body sprawled out again and began to slither towards the bed.

Shuichi finally rose to his feet, trying to be as quiet as possible as he moved. Removing his boxers he crawled carefully into bed behind his lover. Shuichi was already hard, and he knew Yuki slept nude so this should be simple, he thought. Trailing his fingers slowly up his lover's hips he felt the golden-eyed man shiver beneath his touch. Shuichi touched and rubbed every sensitive spot he could remember that was on the other mans body, and before long he was hard as well, and was beginning to wake.

"S…Sh…Shuichi!" Yuki sputtered out, he looked angry, but Shuichi couldn't stop now he had to keep going. Cutting Yuki's lips off with a sudden kiss he screamed in happiness when Yuki kissed him back instead of pushing him away. Yuki tried everything to get into their normal positions, but Shuichi fought him harder than usual this time. Yuki pulled back and looked into the other boys eyes, they were full of lust, and something mysterious something that he was kind of scared of but liking at the same time.

"Shuichi what are you….." Yuki let out a scream of pain as Shuichi thrust himself into the older man. Without so much as preparing the older man. Clinging tightly to Yuki waist as he tried to pull away. When Yuki finally stopped fighting him Shuichi waited for him to speak, because he knew it was coming.

"Shuichi no baka (1)! Why the hell did you go and do that! Now let go of me, and how are you so strong all of the sudden!" Shuichi chuckled under his breath, he really was a lot stronger than he looked, and he just never really wanted to fight for control over Yuki until now…

"Yuki It's just time for my turn… you can't be mad at me for that can you get to be dominant all the time it's time for a switch don't you think…?" Shuichi whispered as he began to pull slightly out of Yuki's entrance. As Shuichi slammed back in all the pain began to disappear from Yuki's beautiful hazel eyes and the more Shuichi moved in and out the more Yuki stopped fighting his want and desire for his pink haired lover.

Shuichi hit his prostrate and Yuki yelped loudly in pleasure arching into the smaller boy. "When had he gotten this good! And.. OMIGOD! Why am I letting him do this?" Yuki thought to himself and he stopped questioning why Shuichi was doing this and started to be over come with the pleasure that the one he loved was giving him.

The two men pressed against each other endlessly, both of them moaning out in ecstasy, Shuichi felt himself about to cum and grasped hold of Yuki's forgotten hardness, teasing it along. Yuki moaned louder as Shuichi's hand played skillfully upon his length, and for the first time in their ENTIRE sex life, Yuki came first! But within a seconds Shuichi came pouring into Yuki in long spurts. After he was done coming he pulled his length out of his beloved.

The two of them lay their panting for what seems like hours before Yuki finally switched their positions and pulled Shuichi into a hug.

"If you ever do that again l will kill you…" Yuki grumbled into the boy's ear, but this threat only made the boy smile deeply before falling into a deep sleep. Yuki sighed; he could not believe what had just happened… Shuichi had just topped him and how was he so strong all of the sudden! And why do I feel like I don't care that he topped me and why do I feel that this night has changed everything about our relationship?

Next Morning

Even though normally Yuki would have been awake first he wasn't he was strangely still a sleep with his arms still wrapped around Shuichi. He slept like an angel at least that's what Shuichi loved to say.

Shuichi awoke to see the peaceful look on Yuki's face and wondered for a brief moment why he wasn't yet awoke. Then he remembered what happened the previous night and how Yuki learned another thing about him. Yuki learned that he was stronger than he looks. Rethinking last night events really made Shuichi feel really bad for what he did. All he wanted to do was wake Yuki up and say that he was sorry for what he did he only did it because he was really horny and wanted to see what it was like being dominant. But it was too late for that now what's done is done.

Yuki awoke to find the most beautiful amethyst eyes staring back at him. The same amethyst eyes that last night they were filled with lust were now filled with concern and remorse. Yuki leaned in and kissed the baka much to Shuichi's delight.

"Look I know that you are sorry for what you did and all I wasn't thinking straight I mean you did jump me and top me. When the did you get so strong in the first place I mean usually when we have sex I can top you quite easily?"

"Yuki as you already know yes I am story for what I did am I probably wouldn't ever do that again."

"You still didn't answer my question ya damn brat when did you get so strong"

"…ah well you see…ah…"

"Ah well you see what?" interrupted a very unhappy and inpatient Yuki sending glares to a scared and obviously hiding something pink haired baka.

"See when I was younger I used to get picked on all the time so my mother got sick of me coming home with bruises so she signedmeupfordefenseclasses…" smiling sheepishly amethyst met hazel with innocence written all over his face.

"What was that last part brat?"

"I said she signed me up for defense classes and in the process I thought that I might get a little weight in to at least have the muscle to back up the skill."

"How come I didn't know about this till just now and we have been together for about what three years."

"Well I really didn't think that you would want to know I mean you didn't seem interested in my life before you met me."

"I am interested but you know me and feelings and expressing them…"

"Did you even know that I have a younger sister?"

"…No…"

"See what I mean you don't care about my family"

"Yes I do……" Yuki trailed off suddenly feeling a wave of nausea over come him.

Jumping to his feet quickly Yuki ran to the bathroom with barely enough time to even lift the seat before puking his guts out.

"Yuki! Are you ok?" Shuichi screamed as he ran after his sick lover, scared he was going to be puking up blood. When he reached the bathroom he found Yuki with his head bent over the toilet, breathing heavily, and not moving.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered Yuki turned to look at him and he looked angry.

"Goddamn it! Just go away, I don't need you told my hang over while I pu--" Yuki turned his face over the sink again as another wave of sickness washed over him. Shuichi left the bathroom as quickly as he came, he didn't want Yuki to be mad at him. A few hours later Yuki came out of the bedroom showered and dressed to find Shuichi sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap, doing absolutely nothing.

"What are you up to brat..." Shuichi jumped up and ran to his side,

"So.. Are you ok Yuki!" Yuki just grumbled and pushed him aside. For the next two weeks Yuki felt like shit, he thought he was just sick, but why did he have to throw up so much. He hid it from Shuichi for the first week, but on the next Monday Shuichi had decided to stay home and Yuki didn't know it, and was over heard once again puking his guts out. Of course, right on cue Shuichi was at his side, and instead of making Yuki feel any better he scared the shit out of him. Yuki tried to ignore the boys pleading to go see a doctor once he had found out that it had been going on all week, but Yuki gave in at the end of the second week, he too felt like something was wrong."YYYYUUUUUKKKKIIIIIIIIII!" Yuki rolled over and threw his pillow over his face, 'No... it can't be time to go already... I don't want to get if I get up I'm going to--- oh shit...Shuichi entered the bedroom to find Yuki leaping off the bed and towards the bathroom.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered, he was scared that there was something seriously wrong with Yuki...  
When the two of them finally made it in the car both were silent until they parked out front of the hospital.

"Maybe... we can still cancel it." Yuki said, he looked nervous, Shuichi had never seen him look so nervous before; did he know it was something bad?

"No Yuki... We have to find what's wrong with you... I don't want you to... be sick any more." Yuki looked into the boys eyes, he knew what Shuichi had really meant to say, smiling he leaned in and kissed Shuichi nose.

"You idiot... I'm not going to die… I am just sick." Shuichi hugged Yuki tightly before they got out of the car and headed for the entrance.

An uneasy Yuki and a nervous Shuichi waited in the office for about fifteen minutes when the doctor showed up. "Uesugi-san, I hear you're not well" the doctor said as he looked through Yuki's chart. Yuki was pale and extremely weak. He couldn't keep anything down until after twelve pm. "I feel like shit" he said. "He's been vomiting every morning for the past two weeks. We don't know what's wrong. it can't be food poisoning or anything like that because it's been going on for too long right? I just want to make sure..." "Will you shut up idiot and let him speak?" Yuki cut Shuichi off. Shuichi lowered his head and blushed and muttered a "Sorry". The doctor chuckled. "It's quite alright Shindou-san. Well, i don't think it's anything to do with your smoking, though i still think you should quit." Yuki groaned. "We'll do some testing to see what's wrong. You're not pregnant Uesugi-san are you?" The doctor laughed. Yuki glared. "Yes well I'll be right back and we can start the testing." The doctor left the room with Yuki's chart, leaving a very nervous looking Shuichi. "Don't worry brat, I said I'm not going anywhere"

**3 hours later**.

"Yuki! You're dying! Please don't leave me, please!" Eiri grabbed his head. "Will you shut up? I said I'm not dying" Although Eiri said this, he really couldn't' blame Shuichi for getting worried. They have been at the doctor's office for three hours and none of the doctors told them what was wrong. They all just came in and out giving him test after test, x-ray after x-ray. They even gave him an ultra sound. Yuki started to worry too about his condition when he over heard some of the doctors talking. All they kept saying was "It's not possible. How could this be? This is beyond science. How are we supposed to tell him?"

Shuichi let out another shriek and Yuki had had enough. He jumped off the table, careful of the hospital gown and walked over to the doctors that were once again conversing in secret over his chart. "Hey" he said startling them. They quickly hid Eiri's chart. "Look. I really have more important things to do than spend all day in a hospital with you all whispering and the idiot over there screaming." He jerked his head toward Shuichi who was still in the room screaming.

"WAHHHHHHHH! Yuki's going to diiiiiiiiieeeeeeee! How will I go on! Yuki, I love you! Don't leave me!"

Eiri walked over to the room door and slammed it close, immediately muffling the sound of Shuichi's sobs. "I'm tired of waiting" He said turning back to the doctors. Shuichi could still be heard thru the door but it was significantly quitter. "Explain" The doctors gave each other a weary look and then one of them spoke. "Uesugi-san, uh...please go back to your room. Your doctor will be there in a minute to explain. "He better had or im coming back to look for you" Eiri turned around and opened the door to his room and entered it, closing the door behind him.

"Yuuuuuuukkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! My Yuki! Don't leave me! If you die I'm going to kill my...OW!" Yuki hit Shuichi lightly on the head, but of course to Shuichi it was the end of the world. "Shut up. You're giving me a headache" "But Yuki, I'm worried. What if you..." "I'm not dying. The doctor should be in here in a minute to tell us what they're exactly testing me for."

As Yuki said this, the door opens to reveal his doctor. "It's about time." Eiri said annoyed and folded his arms across his chest. "Sorry Uesugi-san, we just wanted to make sure that what we were seeing was the truth." '_The truth_?' Yuki thought to himself but he decided to stay silent. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and sat down. He told the baka that he wasn't going to die but right now he wasn't so sure.

The doctor took a heavy sigh and began to speaking "Uesugi-san, what I tell you may not believe, but you have to understand that we didn't believe it either." Now Yuki felt really scared. He heard Shuichi whimper as he shook back and forth on the empty chair. "We've done many tests and I have to say that you are indeed pregnant."

Eiri looked at his doctor like he was insane. 'God is everyone going insane?' he thought. Yuki snorted and smirked. "Couldn't you come up with a better one than that?' he said."I mean I know you kept me here for over three hours but I'm not that mad. You didn't have to come up with that kind of lie"

The doctor sighed again. "Uesugi-san, I wish I were lying but I am telling you the truth. You are pregnant. You have had morning sickness, you've been sleeping like crazy according to Shindou-san and you've gained ten pounds in two weeks due to over eating. Well it's not over eating, you're eating for two." Eiri couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was a guy there's no way in hell he could be pregnant. He snorted. 'They're going to have o come up with something better than that'

"The heartbeat's the doctor and Eiri turned toward Shuichi." That was a heartbeat wasn't it? On the ultra sound. It was a heartbeat." the doctor nodded. "Oh my Gods Yuki, we're having a baby!" Shuichi exclaimed and Yuki chucked his shoe at him. i'm not having a damn baby moron. I'm a guy i can't have children." "But Yuki, you're pregnant! That means we're having a baby!" "I"M NOT PREGNANT!"

"Uesugi-san let me show you something" the doctor reached into one of the plastic zip lock bags he had in his pocket. He opened it and handed Eiri a stick. "What the hell is this?" he asked. It's an at home pregnancy test. When we too the ultra sound we couldn't believe it so we went out and bought thirty at home pregnancy tests from thirty different brands. Pink means positive blue means negative." "It's pink." Eiri said in a low voice. The doctor nodded. "Every one of them came out with a pink line. Every one of them was positive."

Eiri fell back onto the table looking at the ceiling. This could not be happening. How..."Shuichi" he muttered as what happened two weeks prior came back to him. "Yes Yuki?" Shu asked. "You little shit!" Eiri lunged at Shuichi and began choking him. "You did this to me you little punk. I'll kill you!" "Y-y-yuki I-I can't b-breathe." Shuichi gasped. "Uesugi-san!" the doctor immediately began prying Yuki's fingers from around Shuichi's neck.

After five minutes of struggling and Shuichi was purple, the doctor managed to get Yuki off of his lover and back onto the table. "Uesugi-san please, you must be careful or you might hurt the baby" Eiri glared at the doctor. "So what's going to happen now?" he asked still in complete disbelief that he has a child growing inside of him. Abortion was out of the question in his mind. He didn't have the heart to kill something that wasn't asked to be put here. He was always against it. Imagine that, a murderer with morals.

"Well I guess it'll be like any other pregnancy." the doctor said with a shrug, still keeping his eyes on Eiri to make sure he didn't lunge at Shuichi again. Shuichi walked over to the corner and rubbed his neck eyeing Yuki wearily but still looking happy and scared at the same time. "I want you to go home and go about life like you normally would. Just don't pick up.

TBC…

Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi

A/N: This is a really different from the rest of my other stories. I am so glad that my friend TaraYuki-Uesugi. For helping me write this story. Love you lots you are such a live saver.

Please Review


End file.
